Long Lost Cherry Blossom
by narutogirl1
Summary: Sakura will do anything for Sasuke...even work with Itachi? ItachiSakura fic
1. eye for an eye

**Hi you guys! so, recently i got hooked on Itachi Sakura fics...so i decided to write one of my own. (oh, and by the way, moonlitxshinobi inspired my...) So, depending on how many i receive saying whether you like it or not, will decide whether i update or not. and by the way, chapter 2 is already done! so enjoy and don't forget to read and review!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1-Eye for an eye**

"S-Sasuke…?" Sakura woke up and looked around. She saw Sasuke sitting next to a window. But other than that, she didn't recognize anything, and she didn't remember how she got there. She was in a large room, it was dimly lit. The only light in it was the light that was shining through a small window. She couldn't really make out what the rest of the room looked like. She noticed that her hair was messed up; she had cuts and bruises here and there. She felt a cold breeze come into the room. She looked back over at the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke? What's going on? What are we doing here?" The Uchiha looked over at Sakura.

"Uh! You're not Sasuke! Y-you're…"

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi said in a cold tone.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" Sakura tried to grab her kunai, but stopped when she noticed that her arms were tied behind her back.

"It's no use. You can't escape." Itachi told her, as he turned back towards the window.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura started crying, after she realized how helpless she was. To her surprise, Itachi looked down in shock when he saw her crying. But when he saw that she was watching him, he immediately changed his facial expression back to how it normally was; cold and expressionless.

"You're my bait." He replied.

"You're bait…?" She asked him.

"Yes, you're my bait. I need to get the weakling younger brother of mine to come out from his safe little hiding spot." Itachi explained to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked him.

"Well you see, after one of our battles, we lost plenty of Akatsuki members. We have to make up for the loss of number, and some baka decided that I should go and persuade Sasuke to join us. So, that's why I am here." Itachi told her. That comment made Sakura mad.

"So you're using me for your own personal problems! Problems that have to do with you getting Sasuke to join you!" Sakura was doing all that she could to get out of the chakra binds that were holding her. "Even if you wanted to, you couldn't persuade him!" Sakura tried to wiggle her hands out of the binds. During this whole scene, she started crying harder and harder.

_Why is she doing this? She is only hurting herself!_

"Oh, and why is that?" Itachi asked her.

"B-because…he's already, he's already gone to Orochimaru!"

"What!" For the first time, he showed an expression. Furry, and disgust. But he immediately went back to his normal expressionless self.

Sakura was trying to get free for several minutes, and Itachi just sat and watched her struggle. (Although he was trying to pretend that he wasn't.) Finally after ten minutes time, Sakura had gotten cuts on her wrists. The rope of chakra was beginning to cut deeply into them. Her blood was beginning to flow everywhere. Finally Itachi couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sakura, stop." Itachi walked over to her. He saw that as he got closer to her, the expression on her face began to show pure terror.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he leaned over and grabbed her wrists. He loosened up the chakra, and began to heal her wounds. He noticed that she was watching him intently. Sakura looked up at him with a determined looked on her face.

"Please don't take Sasuke." She told him.

"Sakura, I unfortunately I can't go back empty handed. I have to take him."

"Please! Don't go after Sasuke. I'll do anything. I will even stay here as a hostage for as long as you want, or I will take his place…but don't go after him. I couldn't bear to see him leave me again." Itachi watched as she slumped over and cried with her pink hair hanging in front of her eyes.

"Okay Sakura, I promise, I won't take Sasuke. But in return, you need to make me a promise." Itachi looked down at her.

"W-what is it…?" She asked him.

"Just like what you said, Sakura, if I don't take Sasuke, then I will have to take you in his place."

"Okay. I will take Sasuke's place." Sakura said through tears.

Later that day-

Itachi had unbound Sakura, and he had started to get their things packed. While he was packing he saw Sakura sitting where he had been sitting; next to the window.

"I-Itachi…will w-we be traveling in this snow storm?" Sakura asked him. Itachi could tell that even though she was now part of the 'team' she was still scared of him.

"Yes. We need to get back to the others as soon as possible." Itachi had said in his usual expressionless tone.

When they had walked out of the shack that they were in, Sakura ran into a blue skinned man, who was tall and from the sight of him, very strong.

"Itachi, what is the hag doing out here? I thought that we were going to send a note to Konoha explaining how we had captured her and what we wanted in order for them to get her back!" The blue man had said.

"There has been a change in plans Kisame. We have come to the agreement that she will be one of us, instead of Sasuke." Itachi told him.

"Ha! Someone weak like her?" Kisame said through a laugh. Itachi grabbed Kisame's neck and pinned him up against the side of the shack.

"Are you questioning me?" Itachi said in an expressionless voice.

"N-no Itachi. I'm sorry, that was totally out of line." Kisame tried to convince Itachi.

"Lets get going." Itachi concluded as he let go of Kisame.

Even later-

They had been traveling for over an hour. Sakura was completely exhausted, from traveling into the storm, but she was determined to keep up with Itachi and Kisame. Although, it didn't help that the branches that they were jumping from began to get icy.

Itachi had looked back now and then to check on how Sakura was doing. To him she looked to be doing fine, but he didn't know that it was all for show.

_I can make it…this is for Sasuke._ She told herself over and over again.

Sakura began to get wobbly, and when she jumped to the next branch, her foot slipped. She fell from a branch that was at least twenty feet off the ground. Itachi looked back just in time, and caught her before she hit the ground. He felt her forehead, and found that she had a high fever, and her body was shaking uncontrollably from shivering.

When Kisame had gotten down to where they were, and he saw the situation, he looked at Itachi with a look of, 'see, you should have listened to me' written all over his face.

"Now what Itachi?" Kisame asked him.

"We stop and wait for her to get better." Kisame was about to argue the situation, but Itachi gave him a look of warning.

"Kisame, lets head to the cabin that we staid in on our way here. If I remember correct, it is only about a mile away." Itachi put Sakura on his back and turned toward the direction of the cabin. Kisame started following Itachi.

"You know that it is out of the way that we need to go, right?" Kisame asked him.

"Kisame, does that really matter? We're ninja, so we can get there in half the time. Besides, we left your precious food there."

"Oh ya…" Kisame remember that they had to leave his bag there so that they didn't have to carry a lot of stuff.

When they got to the cabin, Itachi laid Sakura down and covered her with a blanket. Every once and a while, placing a freshly soaked towel on her forehead, while Kisame was out getting their dinner. When Kisame got back, he began roasting some meat on a fire that Itachi had made.

"Itachi, I just don't get it. Why are you treating her like this?" Kisame asked him.

"Treating her like what?"

"Well you know, like you love her or something." Kisame told him.

"Kisame, it's not how you think it is. I am simply helping her regain her strength. Because if you have forgotten, we have a major battle coming up." Itachi said as he grabbed the meat that Kisame had finished cooking.

"I guess your right. We will need all of the help we can get." Kisame agreed.

"Kisame, it sounds to me like you are calling us weak." Itachi stated plainly.

"Oh no, nothing like that Itachi! It's just, the more fighters we have, the easier and faster the fight will go."

"For once your right, Kisame." Itachi got up to put his plate into the fire, and Kisame did his hardest to hold his furry in from that little insult.

Kisame watched as Itachi sat down next to Sakura. Itachi lifted Sakura's head and placed it on his lap. He then began to feed her little pieces of food.

_Itachi, it's obvious that there is something between you two, and I wouldn't be surprised if even you don't know that. I mean, how would you be able to identify that feeling, if you had gone years without showing any of your own feelings at all?_

The next night-

"uh…" Sakura woke up. She looked at her surrounding. Everything was blurry. She couldn't make out anything, except for the figure of a man. When things had finally cleared up, she noticed that the man was looking down at her.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura grabbed on to the mans sleeve and buried her face into his muscular arm. Everything was perfect for a moment. Until she looked back up at the young mans face. Itachi. Once again, he had fooled her into thinking that he was Sasuke. this time was different though. Instead of Sakura getting angry like last time, this time she felt alone, depressed and empty. She leaned her head once again on Itachi's arm and cried. She cried while she remembered what had happened and the promise she had made.

Itachi did something that he wouldn't have normally done…no, he didn't do something that he would have normally done. He didn't push Sakura off of him. Instead, he sat there and let her cry and cling to his arm.

Kisame was watching the entire time from the corner.

_Itachi, she's changing you…making you weak. I'm going to have to fix that._

* * *

So, did you like it? please tell me! (well, write me...) 


	2. a new feeling

okay. i got plenty of reviews telling me that i need to slow down and add more detail. so i did. i took the chapter two that i had already written and saved on my computer, and totally added more! are you proud of me? okay i am in a predicament. you see, on my other story (called valley of end) people were telling me to move the story along faster. and on this story, people are telling me to go slower.

AHHHHH! why can't i do anything right?

pulls out hair, looks at it in her hands, and starts crying-hysterically-big and fat chibi tears.

* * *

**Previously:**

"Sasuke…?" Sakura grabbed on to the mans sleeve and buried her face into his muscular arm. Everything was perfect for a moment. Until she looked back up at the young mans face. Itachi. Once again, he had fooled her into thinking that he was Sasuke. This time was different though. Instead of Sakura getting angry like last time, this time she felt alone, depressed and empty. She leaned her head once again on Itachi's arm and cried. She cried while she remembered what had happened and the promise she had made.

Itachi did something that he wouldn't have normally done…no, he didn't do something that he would have normally done. He didn't push Sakura off of him. Instead, he sat there and let her cry and cling to his arm.

Kisame was watching the entire time from the corner.

_Itachi, she's changing you…making you weak. I'm going to have to fix that._

* * *

**Chapter 2-A new feeling**

* * *

**To understand some of the things that happen in this chapter, read this:**

Just incase you were wondering, the shack-well I would probably call it a cabin-was fairly big. The set up was: they all slept along one wall, their stuff was against the other wall, and in the middle they had made a place to build a fire. That was just the main room. At the far end of the cabin, there was another small room. (But they didn't use it because of the condition of it-it could collapse at any minute-there was lots of mold, rot, and rust that had gotten there over the years that the cabin had been there.)

I hope that will help you! I know, I probably didn't need to add that…but well, I wanted to. Anyway…enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Itachi?" Sakura looked up at Itachi. Sakura had just finished crying after about half an hour.

"What do you need Sakura?" Itachi asked, looking down at the red, puffy faced kunoichi.

"I just wanted to say…thank you." Sakura smiled at him. "I'm glad that you sat here with me." She gave him a quick hug before standing up to get some dinner.

"Uh, your welcome." Itachi didn't know what else he should say.

After Sakura had started eating, Kisame opened up the door to the cabin and looked outside.

"Itachi, we should start heading out. The snow has finally started to slow down." Kisame said, as he opened the door for Itachi to see; but Itachi's attention-for some reason, but he didn't know why-was drawn to Sakura. He saw her shivering due to the open door.

"Kisame, close the door." Itachi said as he began to eat some of the leftover food.

_Why did I say that? Normally I would have just told Sakura to get over it…or even just ignored her! But ever since I met her, I don't know, things are sort of…different._

Kisame gave Itachi a surprised look, but he closed the door anyway. Itachi saw the look that Kisame had given him.

"Kisame, not everyone is built with skin like yours. Most of us don't like being in the cold." He told Kisame. Kisame looked at Sakura with cold eyes, acting as though Itachi's feelings were all her fault. (Well…they were don't ya think?) She was still terrified of Kisame-even though they were on the same 'team'-so she just looked the other way and pretended to take an interest in an invisible bug that was crawling on the wall.

"Itachi, you never answered me. When should we leave?" Kisame asked him irritably.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. And if we travel fast enough, we can make it to headquarters by night fall." Itachi said. He turned around and went over to his bed.

"Let's get some rest. We will need our strength for tomorrows journey." Itachi said.

Itachi turned around and took off his Akastuki coat, to reveal a blank tank that showed off his muscles. Sakura couldn't help but look. When she saw him, she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. But finally she was forced to, because after Itachi had put his coat into his bag, he turned around. And just in time to see Sakura turn her head. He noticed that her face was turning to a deep shade of red. All he could do was smirk on the inside. Afterwards, he sat down next to Kisame and pulled out a shougi board.

The rest of the night, Sakura was silent. Kisame and Itachi both knew why, and they tried to hold their laughter in. (Which was making a lack of concentration from the both of them…and a game like shougi needs lots of it.)

"Sakura go and get some firewood. It's your turn." Kisame told Sakura rudely. Even though it was cold outside, Sakura didn't argue with Kisame.

"…Sakura, you can use this." Itachi said as he handed her his coat awkwardly. His face didn't change the expression, but Sakura could have sworn that she saw him blush. And of course, she blushed a deep shade of red due to Itachi talking to her. (She was still embarrassed about the fact that he had seen her watching him as he took his jacket off.) After Sakura left, Kisame turned to Itachi with a smile on his face.

"I guess she hasn't traveled with too many men huh?" (Referring back to when Sakura had seen Itachi take his jacket off.) What was so surprising was the reaction that Itachi gave when Kisame said that. He smiled, and even laughed a little.

"I guess not." Even though Itachi's behavior was completely different, Kisame decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

When Sakura had gotten back, she put the wood into the fire and looked over to Itachi and Kisame. _Okay Sakura, just ignore what happened earlier and pretend that it didn't happened…_Sakura thought, **wow! Those muscles were amazing! I never thought that Itachi would have those hiding underneath that big and annoying jacket! **Inner Sakura thought. Sakura blushed at the thought. Itachi and Kisame noticed, but decided to ignore it.

"Sakura, you can go to sleep if you want. You've had a pretty long day." Itachi told her with a blank expression.

_Why can't he ever say that to me? _Kisame thought. (And no, Kisame is not gay…thanks for pointing it out hyugagirl09)

"Uh, okay. Thanks Itachi…!" Sakura said.

"Um, Itachi…where should I go to change?" Sakura was embarrassed about asking that question. But hey, no way would she change in front of them.

"You could use that room over there, but I wouldn't if I were you."

"I'll make it work." Sakura said with a determined voice-which caused even more laughter from Kisame.

_Wow. I didn't even notice this room. Oh, eww. Itachi was right. This room is nasty. But, I will make it work. _Sakura thought. Sakura channeled her chakra to the floor. _There. That will work temporarily. _

Sakura walked back into the main room where Itachi and Kisame were. Kisame laughed.

"Wow. You look so innocent in your pink pajama's!" Sakura just growled underneath her breath and walked over to her bed, trying to ignore Kisame's taunts.

Sakura got into her bed, which so happened to be the one in the middle. Itachi was in the spot closest to the wall, because that's where he felt like sleeping; and Kisame was next to the door because he was in charge of getting firewood during the night.

Sakura couldn't really sleep that night. She was thinking about when Itachi had captured her.

FLASHBACK 

Sakura was on a mission to deliver a message to the Kazekage (a.k.a Gaara). This mission was a two-week mission, because Sakura had requested to have some time off so that she could have a little vacation. She just needed a break from everything that had been happening in her life.

It was on the first night that she was captured. She was on a one-man mission, because Tsunade didn't think that it would involve any danger. (So she thought.)

Sakura was half way to the sand village when it got dark outside. Sakura headed over to a forest that was near by. When she got there, she set her stuff down and started heading over to a nearby stream so that she could wash her face. It was on her way back from the stream that it happened. She saw her little camp spot, and it was when she was only a few feet away from it, that out of nowhere, she saw a man jump in front of her. She didn't recognize him as an Uchiha, because for some reason her eyes were drawn to his eyes. They were red and they had a design that was slightly similar to Sasuke's. When she looked at them, they started to spin; and that was the last thing she saw until she woke up a couple of days later in the dark room with Itachi.

END FLASHBACK 

Sakura had turned over in her bed and saw Kisame asleep, and facing her. She immediately turned the other way and saw Itachi asleep and facing her.

_How can you be so bad? You look almost the same as Sasuke, and so it's hard for me to travel with you. But deep down I can see that you are a really good man, but why can't you just show it? If you weren't a good man, then you wouldn't have made that promise to me, you wouldn't have helped me when I was sick, and you wouldn't have let me cry on your shoulder. Oh well. I guess you will come around on your own time…hopefully…_

Sakura took one last look at Itachi and closed her eyes. Itachi cautiously opened his eyes, knowing that had been watching him. He saw a smile tugging at her mouth. For the first time in his life…he felt butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

Was it any better? please review. depending on if i get any reviews, might determine if i continue or not. (cause, if no one likes it then why continue?) ya know? so please just review and tell me if my efforts are worth it.gives you big brown puppy dog eyes 


End file.
